Lengend of Leon Prologue
by Light swordsman
Summary: A kid named Leon is made fun of become can not become a swordsman. Will he do something to show them? Will he kill them? What will he do? FIND OUT!
1. Prologue

Legend of Leon

Prologue

There is a place deep in the wilderness, a fort/castle. With large silver colored walls. Four guards were on the top of each corner of the fort. They all were armed with bows and arrows. In the middle of the extremely large fort, like most there was a courtyard, but here there was a small village! The name of the town was Cangin. The population was 50 people and a hand full of houses. There was also a church. They were very religious. It also had a town hall with a big tower. At the top of the tower was a large black, rusty old bell. It had a dirt path to walk from house to house. Inside the fort walls was a hallway around the walls. Nothing was in the Hallways though. But if you were a boy, you could become a knight if you wanted to. Well, you couldn't just be a knight. You had to take the Knights test you go into training. Once you finish, you would become a knight. The knights would just become part of the Team of knights who destroy other forts. But they don't just kill others; they also help others and protect their own fort. There were three kinds of knights. Silver, they protected the fort. Black, they attacked other forts. And also just a knight, they attacked and protected the fort. They were the hardest to become. The leader of knights' team is called Gim. Gim was a rough and deadly person. Gim was a good trainer for people. He is the trainer of the knights.

When I said black knights, silver knights, I meant that was there type. Not the armor they wore. You got better armor as you got better. You also got much better swords and weapons. These are all of the different metals you can make your weapons with. It goes from bad metal to great.

Bronze, Iron, Steel, black, gold, mithril, adamant, and Rune.

If you wanted to get better armor or a weapon, you could buy it. Or you could mine the ores, smelt them, get a bar, and then you would smith what you wanted. It takes a long time mining it. But you wear only allowed to were armor if you were a knight. Also, you can't were good armor until you are strong enough.

Leon is 12 years old. He has long brown hair that never seemed to stay down. His eyes were an odd black. He has tan skin and was skinny. He wanted to become a knight real bad. He couldn't though because he couldn't pass the stupid test. The test didn't even have to do with wielding a sword. So, he just read books. He had to do something to entertain himself. They didn't have televisions then.

Leon was picked on by a kid 2 years older than him. His name was Landon. Landon had spiky blonde hair. He had a deceiving smile. Landon was in training for 1 year. He made fun of Leon because Leon couldn't make it in to training. Leon always wanted to hurt Landon. Landon was trying to become a black Knight. Landon had crappy bronze armor. He had no helmet though. He thought it made him look ugly. Landon also had a steel long sword.

Leon was going to embark on a mysterious journey soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Legend of Leon

Chapter1 Under attack

"Help us!" a random villager said. "Help all of us!" Every one said. Varrock guards were attacking Cangin. But these guards had bows, spell books, and maces! They were also level 30. They were trying to breakdown the walls. Guards were shooting spells and arrows over the walls well the others were destroying the wall. The wall was almost broken. But suddenly the fighting stopped for one second. Suddenly a mage used an earthquake spell. The ground started to shake! People quieted, it was shaking even more! The black ground of the wilderness started to crack. Trees were falling down, and then the wall suddenly the wall started to fall down! A giant crack was in the middle of the steel wall! Then it all of the pieces of it were falling! Then a big chunk of it fell on some villagers. Then it all fell down! The crowd of guards scrambled into the poor village. Leon looked up and saw his parents in trouble! Somebody shot an arrow at his mom! "No! Mom!" The guard shot the arrow at his moms' neck! "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Blood was gushing out of her neck. Another quickly stabbed her and then sliced he arm off. It was like a sea of blood. Her bone was sticking out with all of the blood. "HAHAHAHA!" a guard evilly laughed. "Retreat!" The leader of the Varrock guards yelled. "You aren't going anywhere!" Gim yelled. Then the knights came out and the fight got brutal. Blood was flying and bones were on the ground.

It was over. The fight was over. His dad was dead and his mom was too. He didn't really care because they never did anything. They just sat around ignoring him. But they always said "You will be a knight some day". But that wasn't the time to worry about that. He was still mad at Landon. He ran over the weapon shed. He saw an addy scimitar. He stole it. He walked around town with an adamant Scimitar! Gim saw him and said, "Hey Leon, why are do you have that sword?" Then Leon saw Landon and Landon saw Leon, "Hey n00b! Why are you carrying an adamant scimitar?" "NOBODY CALLS ME A N00B!" Leon screamed. Landon had no armor. He was getting it repaired. He switched his attach to slash. That would be good for what he is going to right now. He took out the sword. Then he slashed at Landon! Then, Landon took out his bronze shield. He blocked the attack. "Whoa! Yo Leon. You don't just attack me." Landon said. "Shut up! You're going down!" Leon said. "Is that a challenge?" "Yeah it is. And if I were you I would run away right now!" "I will fight you" Leon took his sword and slashed at Landon. Landon blocked it with his sword! Then Landon swung at Leon's head but Leon quickly ducked and swung at Landon's legs! It got Landon's legs. He almost cut off Landon's legs! "Ahhh! Help me Gim!" Landon yelled. Gim was watching it all happen. Gim grabbed Landon and dragged him to a bed. He dropped Landon into the bed and went over to Leon.

"Hey Leon!" Gim said trying to get Leon's attention. "Yes Gim?" "That was a pretty nice fight you had there. "Thanks sir." "We have a little problem though." Gim said as if something had gone terribly wrong. "What's wrong Gim?" "Well, we need a medicine. When the guards came they spread a deadly sickness through the town." Gim said. "That is awful!" Leon said. We need to get the materials to make it. "I was going to ask Landon but he is injured. So I would like you to do it. You have to get them in Kharazi Jungle. That is the only place people can find them. And it does take a while to find." "I will do it as long as I can go into training without having to take the test." Leon said. "Sure" "Ok, I will start the quest tomorrow!"

It was late at night and Leon was lying in his bed. His home was quiet. He muttered to himself in bed. "I will show them. I will show him. I will show Landon and all of them." He put his head down and went to sleep.


End file.
